


Shadow

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Kid Fic, Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Steve has a shadow
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Kudos: 17
Collections: 1 Million Words' Drabble/Icon Challenge





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble icon challenge day 20 shadow

Steve doesn’t realise she’s here until he hears the distinctive sound of her giggle. Then he whips around - because a garage is no place for an unsupervised toddler - and is scooping his daughter into his arms before he’s had time to think. 

“You gonna help me with the car, kiddo?” he asks and she blows bubbles in response. “Is that a yes?” 

“I think I preferred it when she played with your football.” Turning, he sees Noelani standing in the doorway, smiling with her arms crossed. 

Images of the damage that Apikalia could do with metal tools, of x-rays with nuts and bolts dance across Steve’s vision and he doesn’t disagree. “I’m sorry,” he begins but Noelani just rolls her eyes. 

“Please,” she says. “Like you can stop her following you everywhere...” 

Steve grins at Apikalia, possibly the most aptly named child under the sun. Her father’s delight since birth, he’s not going to complain that she’s turned into his shadow. “Just my luck,” Noelani continues, “35 hours of labour and she ends up a daddy’s girl.” 

A thought Steve’s been having for a while now comes to the fore. “We could go again... see about evening things up?” 

He’s only half joking but Noelani gets a strange look on her face, bites her lip. “Yeah... about that...” she says, her hand going over her stomach. 

It takes a second for her meaning to hit. When it does, he feels his jaw drop. “Yeah?” 

Noelani smiles, softer this time. “Yeah.” 

Steve’s beside her in seconds, kissing her, completely ignoring Apikalia’s indignant squawk at being squashed between her parents. When he pulls away, Steve rests his forehead against Noelani’s, happier than he can ever remember. “I love you,” he tells Noelani and her hand cups his cheek. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
